Druga knjiga o Kraljevima
Glava I Po smrti Ahabovoj otpade Moab od Izraela. 2 A jednoga dana pade Ahazija u Samariji kroz rešetku na prozoru iz gornje sobe i ozlijedi se. Potom posla poslanike i reče im: "Idite, pitajte Baal-Zebuba, boga Ekronskoga, hoću li ozdraviti od ove zagleda!" 3 Ali anđeo Gospodnji zapovjedi Iliji, Tišbićaninu: "Ustani, izađi u susret poslanicima kralja samarijskog i reci im: "Zar nema Boga u Izraelu, te idete Baal-Zebubu, bogu u Ekronu, da ga pitate? 4 Zato govori Gospod ovako: "Postelju, na koju si legao, nećeš više ostaviti, jer moraš umrijeti." I ode Ilija svojim putem. 5 I kad se poslanici vratiše k onomu, upita ih on: "Zašto ste već opet tu!" 6 Oni mu odgovoriše: "Jedan čovjek dođe nam u susret i reče nam: "Idite, vratite se kralju, koji vas je slao, i javite mu: Ovako veli Gospod: Zar nema Boga u Izraelu, te šalješ k Baal-Zebubu, bogu u Ekronu, da ga pitaš? Zato nećeš više ostaviti postelju, na koju si legao, jer moraš umrijeti." 7 On ih upita: "Kako izgleda taj čovjek, koji vam je došao u susret i to vam rekao?" 8 Oni mu odgovoriše: "Bio je čovjek, koji je nosio dlakavu haljinu i oko bedara kožnat pojas." Tada od povika: "To je Ilija, Tišbićanin!" 9 Potom posla k njemu pedesetnika s njegovom pedesetoricom. Kad ovaj dođe k njemu, on je upravo sjedio na vrhuncu gore. On ga pozva: "Čovječe Božji, kralj zapovijeda: "Siđi!" 10 A Ilija odgovori pedesetniku: "Ako sam čovjek Božji, neka padne oganj s neba i proždre tebe i tvoju pedesetoricu!" I pade oganj s neba i poždrije njega i njegovu pedesetoricu. 11 Opet posla k njemu drugoga pedesetnika s njegovom pedesetoricom. Ovaj mu zapovjedi: "Čovječe Božji, ovako zapovijeda kralj: "Siđi brže!" 12 A Ilija im odgovori: "Ako sam čovjek Božji, neka padne oganj s neba i proždre tebe i tvoju pedesetoricu!" I pade oganj Božji s neba i proždrije njega i njegovu pedesetoricu. 13 Potom posla još trećega pedesetnika s njegovom pedesetoricom. Kad ovaj treći pedesetnik dođe, pade pred Iliju na koljena i zamoli za s milost i reče: "Čovječe Božji, sačuvaj ipak život moj i život ove pedesetorice sluga tvojih! 14 Eto, oganj pade s neba i proždrije obadva prijašnja pedesetnika s njihovom pedesetoricom, a sad sačuvaj barem mene!" 15 Tada reče anđeo Gospodnji Iliji: "Idi samo s njim! Ne boj ga se!" I tako ustade on i otide s njim kralju. 16 I reče mu: "Ovako veli Gospod: "Jer si poslao poslanike k Baal-Zebubu, bogu u Ekronu, da ga pitaju, kao da nema Boga u Izraelu, da bi ga pitao, nećeš više ostaviti postelju, na koju si legao, nego ćeš umrijeti!" 17 I umrije po riječi Gospodnjoj, koju je bio navijestio Ilija. Mjesto njega postade kralj Joram u drugoj godini kraljevanja Jorama, sina Jošafatova, nad Judom; jer on nije bio ostavio sina. 18 Ostala djela, što ih učini Ahazija, zapisana su u knjizi povijesti kraljeva Izraelovih. Glava II 1 Kratko vrijeme, prije nego uze Gospod Iliju u vihoru na nebo, ostavi Ilija s Elišejem Gilgalu. 2 Ilija zamoli Elišeja: "Ostani ovdje! Gospod šalje mene u Betel." A Elišej odgovori: "Tako živ bio Gospod i tako živ bio ti sam, ja te ne ostavljam!" I tako siđoše u Betel. 3 Učenici proročki, što su živjeli u Betelu, dođoše k Elišeju i upitaše ga: "Znaš li, da će Gospod danas gospodara tvojega uzeti k sebi od tebe?" On odgovori "Jest, znam; šutite!" 4 I još jedanput zamoli ga Ilija: "Elišej, ostani ipak ovdje! Gospod šalje mene u Jeriho." A on odgovori: "Tako živ bio Gospod i tako živ bio ti sam, ja te ne ostavljam!" I tako dođoše u Jeriho. 5 Učenici proročki, što su živjeli u Jerihu, pristupiše k Elišeju i upitaše ga: "Znaš li, da će Gospod danas gospodara tvojega uzeti k sebi od tebe?" On odgovori: "Jest, znam, šutite!" 6 Opet ga zamoli Ilija "Ostani ipak ovdje! Gospod posla mene na Jordan." A on odgovori: "Tako živ bio Gospod i tako živ bio ti sam, ja te ne ostavljam!" I tako nastaviše svoj put obojica zajedno. 7 Pedeset učenika proročkih išlo je za njima, ali ostadoše po strani u nekoj udaljenosti, kad oni obojica ustaviše se kod Jordana. 8 Ilija uze plašt svoj, smota ga i udari njim po vodi. Ona se razdijeli na obje strane, te prijeđoše obojica po uhu. 9 Kad su bili prijeko, reče Ilija Elišeju: "Moli samo, ako ti imam još što učiniti, prije nego se uzmem od tebe k Elišej odgovori: "Neka bi dvije trećine duha tvojega prešle na mene!" 10 Onaj reče: "Išteš veliku stvar. Ako me vidiš kad se uzmem od tebe, bit će ti tako, inače ne." 11 Dok su dalje išli razgovarajući se, dođoše ujedanput ognjena kola s ognjenim konjima i rastaviše ih obojicu. Ilija se odveze u vihoru put neba. 12 Kad to vidje Elišej, povika glasno: "Oče moj, oče moj! Kola Izraelova i konjanici njegovi!" Kad ga više ne vidje, uze haljine svoje i razdrije ih na dvoje. 13 I podiže plašt, što je bio spao s Ilije, vrati se i stupi na obalu Jordana. 14 Ovdje uze plašt, što je bio spao s Ilije, udari njim po vodi i povika: "Gdje je sad Gospod, Bog Ilijin?" I kako on udari po vodi, razdijeli se ona na obje strane, i prijeđe Elišej. 15 Kad učenici proročki iz Jeriha vidješe to s druge strane, povikaše: "Duh Ilijin počinu na Elišeju!" Oni mu odoše u susret, baciše se pred njim na zemlju ničice 16 I rekoše mu: "Sluga tvojih ovdje ima pedeset junaka. Neka oni idu i traže tvojega gospodara! Možda ga je odveo Duh Gospodnji i uklonio ga na kakvo brdo ili u koju dolinu." A on odgovori: "Ne šaljite ih!" 17 A kad su jednako navaljivali na njega, izjavi: "Pošljite ih samo!" I poslaše pedeset ljudi. Oni su ga tražili tri dana, ali ga ne nađoše. 18 Kad se vratiše k njemu - on je bio još u Jerihu - reče im: "Nijesam li vam rekao, da ne ide te?" 19 A stanovnici grada rekoše Elišeju: "Položaj je grada doduše dobar, kako vidiš, gospodaru; ali je voda zla. Zato okolica uzrokuje pobacivanja." 20 On odgovori: "Donesite mi novu zdjelu i metnite soli u nju!" Kad su mu je bili donijeli, 21 Izađe on na izvor, baci u njega so i reče: "Ovako veli Gospod: Ozdravljam ovu vodu. Od sada neće ona više uzrokovati ni smrti ni pobacivanja." 22 Tako postade voda zdrava do današnjega dana po riječi, što ju je bio rekao Elišej. 23 Odanle otide u Betel. Kad je išao putem, izađoše mala djeca grada, i rugala mu se i vikala mu; Hodi, ćelo; hodi, ćelo!" 24 On se obazre, i kad ih vidje, prokle ih u ime Gospodnje. Tada izađoše dvije medvjedice iz šume i rastrgaše četrdeset i dvoje djece između njih. 25 Odatle otide na Karmel i odatle se vrati u Samariju. Glava III Joram, sin Ahabov, postade kralj nad Izraelom u Samariji u osamnaestoj godini kraljevanja Jošafatova nad Judom. On je vladao dvanaest godina. 2 Činio je, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, ako i ne u onoj mjeri kao otac njegov i mati njegova. On naime odstrani stupove baalove, što ih je bio podigao otac njegov. 3 Ali ostade tvrdo u grijehima Nebatova sina Jeroboama, na koje bio je naveo Izraela, i ne odstupi od njih. 4 Meša, kralj moapski, bavio se je stočarstvom. On je imao kao danak davati kralju Izraelovu sto tisuća janjaca i vune od sto tisuća ovnova. 5 Ali čim je bio umro Ahab, otpade kralj moapski od kralja Izraelova. 6 Tada jednoga dana izađe kralj Joram iz Samarije i prebroji sav narod izraelski. 7 Ujedno posla Jošafatu, kralju Judinu, ovu vijest: "Kralj moapski otpao je od mene. Nećeš li poći s menom na vojsku proti Moapcima?" On odgovori "Jest, poči ću. Ja ti stojim posve na službu. Moj je narod tvoj narod, moji su konji tvoji konji." 8 Upita dalje: "Kojim putem da udarimo?" On odgovori: "Putem preko pustinje edomske." 9 I tako izađe kralj Izraelov s kraljem Judinim i s kraljem edomskim. Kad su bili prevalili sedam dana hoda, nestade vode za vojsku i za stoku, što je išla s njima. 10 Tada povika kralj Izraelov: "Jao, Gospod nas tri kralja, dozva ovamo, da nas preda u ruke Moapcima!" 11 Jošafat upita: "Ima li tu koji prorok Gospodnji, preko kojega bismo mogli upitati Gospoda?" Jedan od ljudi kralja Izraelova odgovori: "Ovdje je Elišej, sin Šafatov, koji je Iliji polijevao vodom ruke." 12 Jošafat potvrdi: "U njega je riječ Gospodnja." I kad su bili otišli k njemu kralj Izraelov i Jošafat i kralj edomski, 13 Reče Elišej kralju Izraelovu: "Što ja imam s tobom? Obrati se na proroke oca svojega i na proroke matere svoje!" A kralj Izraelov reče: "Ipak ne! Je li možda Gospod dozvao ovamo nas, tri kralja, da nas preda u ruke Moapcima?" 14 Elišej odgovori: "Tako živ bio Gospod nad vojskama, u čijoj sam službi: Kad ne bih gledao na Jošafata, kralja Judina, tebe ne bih ni pogledao. 15 Dovedite mi sada jednog svirača na harfu! Kad je svirač udarao na žice, dođe ruka Gospodnja na njega, 16 I on reče: "Ovako veli Gospod: Načinite u ovoj dolini jamu uz jamu! 17 Jer ovako veli Gospod: "Nećete osjetiti vjetra i nećete vidjeti dažda. Ipak će se ova dolina napuniti vodom, tako da mognete piti vi s vašom stokom i vašom tovarnom marvom. 18 Ipak to nije još dosta Gospodu. On će vam i Moapce predati u ruke. 19 Sve ćete tvrde gradove i sve izabrane gradove osvojiti, sva ćete plodna drveta posjeći, sve ćete izvore zatrpati i svaku ćete dobru njivu kamenjem potrti." 20 I doista, drugo jutro u doba, kad se prinosi žrtva, dođe ujedanput voda od Edoma, tako da je bila poplavljena sva okolina. 21 Kad Moapci dočuše, da su izašli kraljevi da udare na njih, sazvaše sve za oružje sposobne ljude. Na međi se namjestiše, 22 I rano ujutro, kad ogranu sunce nad onom vodom, učini se Moapcima prema njima voda crvena kao krv. 23 Oni povikaše: "što je krv! Sigurno su se kraljevi pobili i jedan drugoga pogubili. Sada na plijen, Moapci!" 24 A kad dođoše do tabora izraelskoga, podigoše se Izraelci i natjeraše Moapce u bijeg, pritisnuše ih i zadadoše Moapcima još daljne poraze. 25 Gradove razoriše, i na svaku dobru njivu baciše svaki po kamen, dok nije bila sva zasuta. Sve izvore zatrpaše i sva plodna drveta posjekoše. Napokon ostade još samo grad na hridini Kir-Hareset. Ovaj opkoliše praćari i stadoše na njega pucati. 26 I vidje kralj moapski, da više nije dorastao boju. On uze sedam stotina teško naoružanih ratnika i pokuša prodrijeti kod kralja edomskoga. Ali ne uspješe. 27 Tada uze svojega prvorođenog sina, koji je imao iza njega postati kralj, i prinese ga kao žrtvu paljenica na zidu. To se silno ogadilo Izraelcima. Oni otidoše od njega i vratiše se u svoju zemlju. Glava IV 1 Jedna između žena učenika proročkih zamoli Elišeja: "Moj muž, sluga tvoj, umro je. Znaš, da je sluga tvoj bio štovatelj Gospoda. Sad dolazi vjerovnik i uzet će mi sebi obadva sina moja za robove." 2 Elišej je upita: "što da ti učinim? Reci mi, što imaš u kući!" Ona odgovori: "Sluškinja tvoja nema ništa u kući do sudić ulja.": 3 Tada joj on zapovjedi: "Idi, Zaišti sudova od svih susjeda svojih, praznih sudova, ali ne odveć malo! 4 Onda otidi kući, zaključaj vrata za sobom i za svojom obadvojicom sinova i nalijevaj u sve te sudove! Kad je pun jedan, metni ga na stranu!" 5 I ona otide od njega, zaključa vrata za sobom i za svojim sinovima, oni su joj dodavali sudove, a ona je nalijevala. 6 Kad su bili sudovi puni, reče ona sinu svojemu: "Daj mi još jedan sud!" On joj odgovori: "Nema više nijednog!" Tada prestade teći ulje. 7 Ona otide i reče čovjeku Božjemu. On reče: "Idi, prodaj ulje i plati svoje vjerovnike! Od onoga, što preteče, možeš živjeti sa svojim sinovima." 8 Jednoga dana prolazio je Elišej pokraj Šunama. Tamo je živjela ugledna žena. Ona mu ponudi jelo, i kadgod bi tamo prolazio, uvraćao se je k njoj na Jelo. 9 Ona reče mužu svojemu: "Eto, znam, da je to svet čovjek Božji, koji uvijek prolazi pokraj 10 Mi ćemo mu načiniti malu, zidanu gornju sobu, pa mu namjestiti postelju, što, stolicu i svjetiljku. Kad nam onda dođe, može se tu skloniti." 11 I kad je jednoga dana opet došao tamo, uđe u gornju sobu i zaspa ondje. 12 Potom zapovjedi svojemu slugi Gehaziju: "Zovni našu Šunamku!" On je zovnu, i ona stupi pred njega. 13 I on zapovjedi onomu: "Kaži joj: Ti si se za nas postarala toliko. Što hoćeš da ti učinim? Imaš li što da progovorimo za te kralju ili vojskovođi?" Ona odgovori: "Ja živim među svojima." 14 On upita opet Što bi joj se moglo učiniti?" Gehazija odgovori: "Eto nažalost nema sina, a muž joj je star." 15 Potom zapovjedi on: "Zovni je!" On je dozva, i ona stade na vratima, 16 I on reče: "Do godine u ovo doba milovat ćeš sina." A ona odgovori: "Nemoj, gospodaru moj! Ti čovječe Božji, ne varaj sluškinje svoje!" 17 I doista zatrudnje žena i rodi sina druge godine u to doba, kako joj je bio obećao Elišej. 18 Kad je dječak bio odrastao, izađe on jednoga dana k ocu svojemu k žeteocima. 19 Tada se potuži ocu svojemu: "Ah, glava, moja glava!" On reče slugi: "Nosi ga kući k materi njegovoj!" 20 On ga uze i odnese ga k materi njegovoj. Do podne sjedio je još na krilu njezinu, tada umrije. 21 Onda otide ona gore, položi ga na postelju čovjeka Božjega, zaključa za njim i izađe. 22 Potom pozva muža svojega i zamoli ga: "Pošlji mi jednoga slugu i jednu magaricu! Hoću brzo k čovjeku Božjemu i opet natrag." 23 On upita: "Zašto danas hoćeš da ideš k njemu? Niti je mlađak ni subota." Ona odgovori: "Zbogom!" 24 Potom dade osedlati magaricu i zapovjedi slugi svojemu: "Goni samo jednako i nemoj mi zastajati nigdje, osim kad ti kažem!" 25 Tako otide i dođe k čovjeku Božjemu na Karmel. Kad je čovjek Božji ugleda izdaleka, reče svojemu slugi Gehaziju: "Ta tu je naša Šunamka! 26 Trči pred nju i pitaj je: "Jesi li zdravo? Je li zdravo i muž tvoj i dječak?" Ona odgovori: "Zdravo smo." 27 Ali kad dođe k čovjeku Božjemu na goru, ogrli mu noge. Gehazija pristupi i htjede je odmaknuti. Ali čovjek Božji reče: "Pusti je, jer je duboko rastužena. A Gospod krije od mene i nije mi javio." 28 Ona se stade tužiti: "Jesam li gospodara svojega molila za sina? Nijesam li rekla: "Ne varaj me?" 29 Tada on zapovjedi Gehaziju: "Opaši bedra svoja, uzmi štap moj u ruku, pa idi! Ako susretneš koga, ne pozdravljaj ga, i ako te tko pozdravi, ne zahvaljuj mu! Metni štap moj na lice dječaku!" 30 A mati dječakova povika: "Tako živ bio Gospod i tako živ bio ti sam, ne puštam te!" I on se diže i pođe s njom. 31 Gehazija je bio međutim otišao naprijed i metnuo štap na lice dječaku. Ali nije bilo opaziti ni glasa ni znaka života. On stoga ode njemu natrag u susret i javi mu, da se nije probudio dječak. 32 Kad Elišej dođe u kuću, nađe dječaka gdje mrtav leži na njegovoj postelji. 33 On se povuče natrag, zaključa vrata za sobom i za dječakom i pomoli se Gospodu. 34 Potom se pope na postelju i leže na dječaka. Stavi usta svoja na usta njegova, oči svoje na oči njegove i ruke svoje na ruke njegove. I dok je on bio tako ispružen po njemu, ugrija se tijelo dječakovo. 35 Potom se on povuče natrag i pođe po kući jednom tamo i ovamo, pope se opet na postelju i pruži se još jedanput po njemu. Tada kihnu dječak sedam puta. Onda otvori dječak oči svoje. 36 I zovnu on Gehazija; zapovjedi mu: "Dovedi našu Šunamku!" On je zovnu, i kad ona dođe k njemu, reče on: "Uzmi sina svojega!" 37 Ona pristupi, pade mu pred noge i nakloni se do zemlje. Tada uze sina svojega i izađe. 38 Elišej dođe opet u Gilgalu, kad je upravo bila glad u zemlji. I dok su učenici proročki sjedili pred njim, zapovjedi on slugi svojemu: "Pristavi veliki lonac kuhinjski i skuhaj jelo za učenike proročke!" 39 Tada otide jedan u polje da nabere zelja. Nađe tamo divlju povijušu i ustrgnu s nje divljih ugoraka, sav svoj plašt pun. Tada dođe kući i sasiječe ih za jelo u lonac kuhinjski jer ih nije poznavao, 40 A kad usuše jelo ljudima, i oni stadoše jesti, povikaše iza glasa: "Smrt je u loncu, čovječe Božji!" I nijesu mogli da jedu dalje. 41 A on zapovjedi: "Donesite ovamo brašna!" Baci to u lonac i reče: "Uspi ljudima, neka jedu!" I nije bilo više ništa škodljivo u loncu. 42 Jednoga dana dođe netko iz Baal-Šališe i donese čovjeku Božjemu u torbi svojoj kruhove od prvina, dvanaest kruhova ječmenih i istučene klasove. On zapovjedi: "Podaj ljudima neka jedu!" 43 A sluga odgovori: "Kako mogu to postaviti pred sto ljudi?" A on reče: "Podaj ljudima neka jedu, jer tako govori Gospod. Vi ćete jesti i još će od toga preteći." 44 Tada im on to postavi. Oni jedoše i još im preteče, kako je bio obećao Gospod. Glava V Naaman, vojskovođa kralja sirijskoga, bio je čovjek, koji je kod gospodara svojega mnogo vrijedio i stajao u visokom ugledu; jer preko njega bio je Gospod podijelio Sirijcima pobjedu. Ali ovaj čovjek, veliki junak, bio je gubav. 2 A bili su Sirijci u jednom boju zarobili i odveli iz zemlje izraelske mladu djevojku. Ona postade sluškinja kod žene Naamanove. 3 Ona reče svojoj gospodarici: "Kad bi ipak bio moj gospodar kod proroka u Samariji i On bi ga onda iscijelio od njegove gube." 4 Tada otide Naaman i javi to svojemu gospodaru: "Tako i tako reče djevojka iz zemlje izraelske." 5 Kralj sirijski reče "Dobro, otidi tamo! Ja ću po tebi poslati pismo kralju Izraelovu." Tako on zaputi, uze sa sobom deset talenata srebra, šest tisuća šekela zlata i desetore svečane haljine 6 I predade kralju Izraelovu pismo s ovim sadržajem: "Istodobno s ovim pismom šaljem k tebi svojega slugu Naamana, da ga iscijeliš od njegove gube." 7 Kad je kralj Izraelov bio pročitao pismo, razdrije haljine svoje i povika: "Zar sam ja Bog, koji može ubiti i život povratiti, te ovaj šalje k meni, da oslobodim čovjeka od njegove gube? Tu vidite jasno, da on traži svađu s menom." 8 Kad saznade Elišej, čovjek Božji, da je kralj Izraelov razdro haljine svoje, posla kralju i poruči: "Zašto si razdro haljine svoje? Neka dođe k meni, da upozna, da ima Prorok u Izraelu!" 9 Tako dođe Naaman s konjima i kolima i stade pred kućnim vratima Elišejevim, 10 Elišej mu dade priopćiti preko jednoga glasnika: "Idi, okupaj se sedam puta u Jordanu, pa ćeš opet postati zdrav i čist!" 11 Naaman se na to ozlovolji, pođe i primijeti: "Mislio sam, da će on sam izaći, preda me stupiti, ime Gospoda, Boga svojega, zazvati, svoju ruku prema svetištu uzdignuti i tako gubu oduzeti. 12 Nijesu li Abana i Parpar, rijeke u Damasku, bolje od svih voda u Izraelu? Ne bih li postao i čist, kad bih se okupao u njima?" I on se okrenu i otide pun gnjeva odatle. 13 Ali sluge njegove pristupiše k njemu i rekoše mu: "Štovani oče, da je prorok tražio od tebe što teško, ti bi učinio sigurno. Koliko više, kad on samo raži od tebe: "Okupaj se, pa ćeš postati čist!" 14 On dakle side k Jordanu i zaroni u njega sedam puta po naputku čovjeka Božjega. I tijelo njegovo postade tako čisto kao tijelo u maloga djeteta. 15 Tada se vrati k čovjeku Božjemu sa svom pratnjom svojom. Kad dođe, stupi pred njega i reče: "Sad znam, da na svoj zemlji nema Boga nego samo u Izraelu. Pa uzmi dar od sluge svojega!" 16 Ali on reče: "Tako živ bio Gospod, u čijoj sam službi, ne uzimam ništa." I premda je navaljivao na njega, on ne htjede da uzme. 17 Napokon zamoli Naaman: "Kad eto nećeš, a ono neka se meni, slugi tvojemu, dadne ove zemlje koliko ponijeti mogu dvije mazge, jer sluga tvoj neće više prinositi žrtava paljenica i zaklanica nijednome drugom bogu osim Gospodu. 18 All Gospod neka oprosti ovo slugi tvojemu: Kad moj kraljevski gospodar uđe u hram Rimonov, da se pokloni tamo, i pritom se nasloni na moju ruku, onda neka bi se i ja smio pokloniti u hramu Rimonovu, kad se on pokloni u hramu Rimonovu. Neka bi to Gospod oprostio slugi tvojemu!" 19 On mu reče: "Idi u miru!" Kad je on bio otišao od njega jedan komad puta, 20 Pomisli Gehazija, sluga čovjeka Božjega Elišeja: "Gospodar je moj jeftino otpremio toga Sirijca Naamana i nije ništa uzeo od onoga, što je bio donio sa sobom. Tako živ bio Gospod! Potrčat ću za njim i uzet ću što od njega." 21 I tako Gehazija otrča za Naamanom. Kad opazi Naaman gdje trči za njim, nagnu se s kola k njemu i upita: "Treba li što?" 22 On odgovori: "Jest, gospodar moj šalje me, da ti kažem: "Upravo sada dođoše k meni dva mladića iz gore Efraimove, proročki učenici. Daj mi za njih talenat srebra i dvoje svečane haljine!" 23 Naaman reče: "Ugodi mi i uzmi dva talenta!" I natjera ga i sveza dva talenta u dvije kese, uz to dvoje svečane haljine. On ih predade dvojici sluga. Oni su to nosili pred njim. 24 Kad on dođe na brdo, uze im to, ostavi u kući i otpusti ljude, koji onda otidoše svojim putem. 25 Tada uđe on i stade pred gospodara svojega. Elišej ga upita: "Odakle dolaziš, Gehazije?" On odgovori: "Sluga tvoj nije bio izašao." 26 Ali mu onaj reče: Nijesam li bio u duhu ondje, kad se je netko iz svojih kola nagnuo k tebi? Nijesi li ti uzeo novce, da sebi nabaviš haljine, maslinike, vinograde, ovce i goveda, sluge i sluškinje? 27 I zato guba Naamanova neka prione vječno za te i za potomke tvoje!" I ostavi ga onaj, od gube bijel kao snijeg. Glava VI Jednoga dana rekoše učenici proročki Elišeju: "Eto vidi, prostor, što ga mi ovdje zauzimamo kod tebe, odveć nam je tijesan! 2 Mi ćemo poći na Jordan, tamo ćemo svaki uzeti po gredu i ovdje ćemo sebi napraviti stan." On odgovori: "Idite samo!" 3 A jedan zamoli: "Budi tako dobar i pođi sa slugama svojim!" On odgovori: "Dobro, idem s vama. 4 I tako pođe s njima. Kad su bili došli na Jordan, uzeše sjeći drva. 5 Kad je jedan tesao gredu, pade mu gvozdena sjekira u vodu. On povika i reče: "Jao, gospodaru! Još mi je ona posuđena." 6 A čovjek Božji upita: "Kamo je pala?" Onaj mu pokaza mjesto. I on odreza sebi komad drva, baci ga tamo i učini te ispliva sjekira. 7 Tada on reče: "Izvadi je van!" I čovjek pruži ruku, te je uze. 8 Rad je kralj sirijski ratovao proti Izraelu, učini sa slugama svojim ovaj dogovor: "Na tom i na tom mjestu imate se utaboriti!" 9 A čovjek Božji posla kralju Izraelovu i poruči mu: "Čuvaj se, da ne prolaziš onim mjestom, jer su tamo Sirijci u zasjedi." 10 Kralj Izraelov posla dakle na ono mjesto, što mu ga je bio označio čovjek Božji. Svaki put, kad bi ga opomenuo, bio je na oprezu. To se je dogodilo češće tako. 11 Zbog toga razgnjevi se kralj sirijski. On pozva sluge svoje i upita ih: "Biste li mi mogli reći, tko od nas drži s kraljem Izraelovim?" 12 Jedan od sluga njegovih odgovori: "Nije tako, moj gospodaru i kralju, nego Elišej, prorok u Izraelu, priopćuje kralju Izraelovu dapače riječi, što ih govoriš u spavaonici svojoj." 13 Tada zapovjedi: "Idite, pogledajte, gdje on stanuje, da pošljem tamo, te ga uhvate!" Javiše mu, da je u Dotanu. 14 I posla onamo konje i kola i jaku vojsku. Oni dođoše noću i opkoliše grad. 15 A kad se ujutro diže sluga čovjeka Božjega i izađe, stajala je oko grada vojska s konjima i kolima. Njegov ga sluga upita: "Jao, gospodaru, što da učinimo?" 16 A on reče: "Ne boj se, jer onih, koji su na strani našoj, ima više, negoli onih, koji stoje na strani njihovoj." 17 I pomoli se Elišej: "Gospode, otvori mu oči, da vidi!" I Gospod otvori oči slugi, i vidje, kako je bila gora oko Elišeja puna ognjenih konja i kola. 18 I kad neprijatelji Sirijci pođoše proti njemu, pomoli se Elišej Gospodu: "Udari te ljude sljepoćom!" I udari ih sljepoćom, kako je to bio zamolio Elišej. 19 Nato se okrenu Elišej k njima: "To nije pravi put, i to nije pravi grad. Hodite za mnom! Ja ću vas odvesti k čovjeku, kojega tražite." I odvede ih u Samariju. 20 Kad su bili došli u Samariju, pomoli se Elišej: "Otvori im sad oči, da vide!" Gospod im otvori sad oči, i vidješe najednom da su usred Samarije. 21 Kad ih ugleda kralj Izraelov, upita Elišeja: "Oče moj, hoću li ih dati sasjeći?" 22 A on reče: "Ne! Zar ćeš sasjeći one, kojih nijesi zarobio svojim mačem i lukom? Iznesi im jela i pila, neka jedu i piju! Onda neka idu kući gospodaru svojemu!" 23 On im dakle ugotovi gozbu veliku, i oni su jeli i pili. Tada ih otpusti, i oni se vratiše natrag gospodaru svojemu. Od toga vremena nijesu više upadale čete sirijske u zemlju izraelsku. 24 Kasnije skupi Ben-Hadad, kralj sirijski, svu vojsku svoju, izađe pred Samariju i opkoli je. 25 Nastade strahovita glad u Samariji. Oni su je opsjedali tako dugo, dok nije bila glava magareća za osamdeset šekela srebra, a četvrt kaba nečisti golubinje za pet šekela srebra. 26 Kad je jednom kralj Izraelov išao po zidu, povika mu jedna žena: "Pomozi mi, moj gospodaru i kralju!" 27 On reče: "Ako ti ne pomogne Gospod, kako ću ti ja pomoći? Možda kojim darom s gumna ili iz tijeska!" 28 I kralj je upita: "što imaš?" Ona odgovori: "Ova tu žena reče mi: "Daj ovamo dijete svoje, da ga pojedemo danas! Moje dijete sutra ćemo onda pojesti. 29 Skuhasmo dakle moje dijete i pojedosmo ga. A kad joj idućega dana rekoh: "Daj ovamo dijete svoje, da ga pojedemo, tada ona skrije dijete svoje." 30 Kad je čuo kralj riječi ženine, razdrije haljine svoje, jer je išao po zidu, vidje narod da je on na golu tijelu nosio odjeću pokorničku. 31 I on povika: "Neka me kazni Bog, kako hoće, ako glava Elišejeva, sina Šafatova, ostane još danas na njemu!" 32 Elišej je bio u svojoj kući, dok su starješine sjedile kod njega. Tada kralj posla naprijed jednoga čovjeka. A prije nego poslanik stiže k njemu, reče Elišej starješinama: "Eto, on šalje toga krvnika, da mi odsiječe glavu! Pazite! Čim dođe poslanik, zaključajte vrata i oduprite se njemu vratima! Ne čuje li se već za njim bahat nogu gospodara njegova?" 33 Dok je još govorio a njima, stupi već i kralj pred njega i reče: "Kad Gospod nanosi takvo zlo, kako ću se još uzdati u Gospoda." Glava VII A Elišej navijesti: "Čujte riječ Gospodnju! Ovako veli Gospod, Sutra će u ovo doba na vratima Samarije biti jedna mjera bijeloga brašna za šekel, a dvije mjere ječmenoga brašna za šekel." 2 Dvorski činovnik, na čiju se ruku naslanjao kralj, odgovori čovjeku Božjemu: "I kad bi Gospod načinio okna na nebu, kako bi se moglo tako što dogoditi?" A onaj odgovori: "Vidjet ćeš svojim očima, ali ga nećeš jesti." 3 A bila su izvan gradskih vrata četiri čovjeka gubava. Oni rekoše jedan drugomu: "Što ćemo ovdje stajati, dok umremo? 4 Ako odemo u grad, gdje je glad, umrijet ćemo tamo. A ostanemo li ovdje, umrijet ćemo ovdje. Zato hajde da odemo u tabor Sirijaca! Ako nas ostave u životu, ostat ćemo u životu; ako nas pogube, pa umrijet ćemo." 5 Oni se dakle u sumrak podigoše, da zapute u tabor Sirijaca. Dođoše do kraja tabora sirijskoga. Ali nije bilo nigdje nikoga. 6 Gospod je naime bio učinio, da se u taboru Sirijaca čuje lupa kola i konja i buka velike vojske, tako da je govorio jedan drugomu: "Sigurno je kralj Izraelov proti nama najmio kraljeve hitejske i kraljeve egipatske, da udare na nas." 7 Zato su se a sumrak bili podigli i pobjegli. Svoje šatore, svoje konje i magarce, sav tabor, kao što je bio, bili su ostavili i pobjegli, da spase život svoj. 8 Kad oni gubavci bili došli na drugi kraj tabora, uđoše u jedan šator, najedoše se i napiše se, uzeše sa sobom tamo srebro, zlato; haljine i otidoše da to skriju. Onda se vratiše natrag i uđoše u drugi šator. I ovaj oplijeniše i odoše opet da to skriju. 9 Tada rekoše među sobom "Ne smijemo činiti tako. Današnji je dan, dan radosne vijesti. Ako šutimo i do sutra rano čekamo, bit ćemo krivi. Zato hajde da idemo i da to javimo u palači kraljevskoj!" 10 Podigoše se dakle, dozvaše vratare gradske i rekoše im: "Dođosmo u tabor Sirijaca. Ali tamo nije bilo nikoga vidjeti ni čuti, samo povezani konji i magarci, i šatori, kako su bili prije." 11 Vratari gradski iskazaše to glasno, i to se javi unutri u palači kraljevskoj. 12 Kralj se diže još u noći i reče slugama svojim: "Reći ću vam, što hoće Sirijci da učine s nama: Oni znadu, da gladujemo. Zato ostaviše tabor, da se skriju u slobodnu polju, a misle: Kad izađu iz grada, pohvatat ćemo ih žive i provalit ćemo u grad." 13 A jedan od sluga njegovih predloži: "Neka se ipak uzme pet od konja, što su još preostali - to je sve što je ostalo u svemu mnoštvu Izraelovu, a druge izjedoše - pa da ih pošljemo i izvidimo!" 14 Uzeše dakle dvoja kola s konjima, i kralj ih posla za vojskom sirijskom i zapovjedi: "Idite, izvidite!" 15 Oni otidoše za njima do Jordana. Sav je put bio pokriven haljinama i oružjem, što su ih bili pobacali Sirijci na svojemu bijegu. Tada se vratiše poslanici i javiše kralju. 16 I narod izađe i oplijeni tabor sirijski. Jedna mjera bijeloga brašna bila je za šekel i dvije mjere ječmenoga brašna za šekel, kao Što je bio unaprijed rekao Gospod. 17 Kralj je bio postavio na vrata onoga dvorskog činovnika, na čiju se je ruku naslanjao. Pritom ga narod izgazi na vratima. On umrije, kao što je bio unaprijed rekao čovjek Božji, kad je bio kralj došao k njemu. 18 Kad naime čovjek Božji reče kralju: "Dvije mjere ječmenoga brašna bit će sutra u ovo doba na vratima Samarije za šekel, a jedna mjere bijeloga brašna također za šekel", 19 Dvorski činovnik bio je odgovorio čovjeku Božjemu: "I kad bi Gospod načinio okna na nebu, kako bi se moglo tako što dogoditi?" A onaj mu je bio odgovorio: "Vidjet ćeš svojim očima, ali ga nećeš Jesti." 20 I tako se dogodi: narod ga izgazi na vratima, te umrije. Glava VIII Elišej je bio svjetovao ženi, kojoj je sina bio povratio u život: "Ustani sa svojom obitelji, otidi i skloni se negdje u tuđini, jer je Gospod pustio glad, koja će doći na zemlju za sedam godina." 2 Žena ustade i učini, kako joj je bio rekao čovjek Božji. Otide sa svojom obitelji i ostade sedam godina u zemlji filistejskoj. 3 Kad prođe sedam godina, vrati se žena iz zemlje filistejske i otide kralju, da ga moli za kuću svoju i za njive svoje. 4 Kralj je upravo govorio s Gehazijem, slugom čovjeka Božjega, i zamoli ga, da mu pripovijeda sva čudesna djela, što ih je bio učinio Elišej. 5 I kad je on pripovijedao kralju, kako je onaj oživio mrtva, dođe žena, kojoj je bio sina oživio, da moli kralja za kuću svoju i za obitelj svoju. Tada reče Gehazi: "Moj gospodar i kralju, ovo je žena i ovo je sin njezin, kojega je oživio Elišej." 6 Tada kralj zapita ženu, i ona mu pripovjedi sve. Nato joj kralj dade jednoga činovnika, kojemu naloži "Gledaj, da ona dobije natrag sve, što je njezino, i sav prihod od njiva od dana, kad je ostavila zemlju, do danas!" 7 Jednoga dana dođe Elišej u Damask, kad se je upravo bio razbolio Ben-Hadad, kralj sirijski. Javiše mu, da je čovjek Božji došao tamo. 8 Tada zapovjedi kralj Hazaelu "Uzmi sa sobom darove, idi u susret čovjeku Božjemu i pitaj preko njega Gospoda, hoću li ozdraviti od ove bolesti!" 9 Hazael ode mu u susret i uze sa sobom darove, svakojakih dragocjenosti iz Damaska, natovarenih na četrdeset deva. Kad dođe tamo, stupi pred njega i reče: "Tvoj sin Ben-Hadad, kralj sirijski, šalje me k tebi i pita, hoće li ozdraviti od ove bolesti." 10 Elišej mu odgovori: "Idi, reci mu: Ozdravit ćeš. Ali mi je Gospod pokazao, da će umrijeti. 11 Pritom se čovjek Božji zagleda nepomično preda se, pade u tešku zabunu i zaplaka. 12 Kad Hazael upita: "Zašto plače gospodar moj?", odgovori on: "Jer znam, da ćeš ti mnogo zla nanijeti sinovima Izraelovim. Njihove tvrde gradove palit ćeš ognjem, njihove ćeš mladiće ubijati mačem, njihovu ćeš djecu satirati i njihove trudne žene parati." 13 Hazael odgovori: "što je sluga tvoj, pas, da učini tako velike stvari?" Elišej reče: "Gospod mi je pokazao tebe kao kralja sirijskoga." 14 Potom otide od Elišeja. Kad dođe k svojemu gospodaru, upita ga ovaj: "Sto ti reče Elišej?" On odgovori: "Reče mi, da ćeš ozdraviti." 15 A idućega dana uze on pokrivač, zamoči ga u vodu, prostrije mu ga po licu, tako da je umro. I Hazael postade kralj mjesto njega. 16 U petoj godini kraljevanja Jorama, sina Ahabova, nad Izraelom, kad je Jošafat bio još kralj Judin, postade Joram, sin Jošafatov, kralj Judin. 17 Imao je trideset i dvije godine, kad postade kralj, i vladao je osam godina u Jerusalemu. 18 I hodio je putovima kraljeva Izraelovih, kao što je bila činila kuća Ahabova, jer je on imao kćer Ahabovu za ženu. Tako je činio on, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu. 19 Ipak Gospod ne htjede zatrti Jude radi svojega sluge Davida, jer mu je bio obećao, da će njemu i sinovima njegovim vazda davati svjetionicu. 20 Pod njegovim vladanjem otpadoše Edomci od Jude i postaviše sebi vlastitoga kralja. 21 Joram otide u Seiru sa svim svojim ratnim kolima. Kad je navalio jedne noći, razbi Edomce, koji su ga bili opkolili, zajedno sa zapovjednicima ratnih kola, i pobježe vojska kući. 22 Ali Edomci ostadoše nezavisni od Jude do današnjega dana. Tada u isto vrijeme otpade i Libna. 23 Ostala povijest Joramova i sve što je činio, stoji zapisano u knjizi povijesti kraljeva Judinih. 24 Kad je Joram bio počinuo kod otaca svojih, bio je pokopan kod otaca svojih u gradu Davidovu. Mjesto njega postade kralj njegov sin Ahazija. 25 U dvanaestoj godini kraljevanja Jorama, sina Ahabova, nad Izraelom, postade kralj Ahazije a, sin Jorama, kralja Judina. 26 Ahazija je imao dvadeset i dvije godine, kad postade kralj. Vladao je godinu dana u Jerusalemu. Njegova se mati zvala Atalija i bila je unuka Omrija, kralja Izraelova. 27 On je hodio putem kuće Ahabove i činio je, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, kao kuća Ahabova, jer je bio postao svojak kući Ahabovoj. 28 On pođe s Joramom, sinom Ahabovim, u Ramot Gilead na vojsku proti Hazaelu, kralju sirijskomu. Kad pritom Sirijci raniše Jorama, 29 Vrati se natrag kralj Joram, da se u Jezreelu liječi od rana, što su mu ih bili zadali Sirijci kod Rame, kad je ratovao proti Hazaelu, kralju sirijskomu. Ahazija, sin Joramov, kralj Judin, dođe da posjeti u Jezreelu Jorama, sina Ahabova, jer je ovaj ležao bolestan. Glava IX 1 Prorok Elišej dozva k sebi jednoga između učenika proročkih i zapovjedi mu: "Opaši sebi bedra, uzmi ovu uljanicu sam sobom, pa idi u Ramot Gilead! 2 Kad dođeš tamo, raspitaj ondje za Jehua, sina Jošafata, sina Nimšijeva! Otidi tamo, izvedi ga između drugova njegovih i uvedi ga u najtajniju sobu! 3 Uzmi onda uljanicu, izlij mu je na glavu i reci: Ovako veli Gospod, pomazujem te ovim za kralja nad Izraelom. Tada otvori vrata i bježi odmah!" 4 Mladić - mladi čovjek bio je prorok - otide dakle u Ramot Gilead. 5 Kad dođe tamo, upravo su sjedili skupa zapovjednici vojske. On reče: "Imam nalog za tebe, zapovjedniče!" Jehu upita: "Za koga između svih nas?" On odgovori: "Za tebe, zapovjedniče!" 6 Tada se on diže i uđe u kuću. I onaj mu izli ulje na glavu i reče mu: "Ovako veli Gospod, Bog Izraelov: Pomazujem te za kralja nad narodom Gospodnjim, nad Izraelom. 7 Ti imaš istrijebiti kuću Ahaba, gospodara svojega. Tako hoću da osvetim na Jezebeli krv sluga svojih, proroka, i krv svih sluga Gospodnjih. 8 Sva će kuća Ahabova izginuti. Od rođaka Ahabovih iskorijenit ću sve, Što je muškoga roda, dorasle i nedorasle u Izraelu. 9 Učinit ću s kućom Ahabovom kao s kućom Jeroboama, sina Nebatova, i kao s kućom Baaše, sina Ahijina. 10 Jezebelu će prožderati psi u polju jezreelskom, i nitko je neće pokopati." Potom otvori vrata i pobježe. 11 Kad Jehu izađe k slugama gospodara svojega, zapitaše ga oni: "Je li dobro? Zašto je došao taj smetenjak k tebi?" On im odgovori: "Znate čovjeka i riječ njegovu." 12 A oni povikaše: "To su izgovori! Daj nam odgovor!" On reče: "Tako i tako govorio mi je, naime: Ovako veli Gospod: Ja te pomazah za kralja nad Izraelom." 13 Odmah uzeše svi plašteve svoje, metnuše mu ih pred noge na gole stepenice, zatrubiše u trube i povikaše: "Jehu je kralj!" 14 Tako se pobuni Jehu, sin Jošafata, sina Nimšijeva, proti Joramu. Joram je bio branio Ramot Gilead sa svim Izraelom proti Hazaelu, kralju sirijskomu. 15 Tada se je bio vratio kralj Joram, da se liječi u Jezreelu od rana, što su mu ih bili zadali Sirijci u njegovu boju proti Hazaelu, kralju sirijskomu. A Jehu reče: "Ako vam je pravo, neka nitko ne ostavlja grada potajno, da javi u Jezreel!" 16 Tada Jehu sjede na kola i odveze se u Jezreel, jer je tamo ležao Joram bolestan, i Ahazija, kralj Judin, bio je tamo došao, da posjeti Jorama. 17 I kad stražar, koji je stajao na kuli u Jezreelu, ugleda četu Jehua gdje dolazi, javi: "Vidim četu gdje dolazi." Joram zapovjedi: "Uzmi konjanika, pošlji ga u susret njima, neka zapita, dolaze li u mirnoj namjeri!" 18 Konjanik odjaha dakle na susret njemu i reče: "Kralj pita, dolazite li u mirnoj namjeri." A Jehu mu reče: "Što je tebi briga dolazim li u mirnoj namjeri? Okreni se i hajde za mnom!" Tada javi stražar: "Glasnik je stigao k njima, all se ne vraća." 19 I posla drugoga konjanika. Kad dođe k njima, reče: Kralj pita, dolazite li u mirnoj namjeri?" A Jehu odgovori: "Što je tebi briga, dolazim li ja u mirnoj namjeri? Okreni se i hajde za mnom!" 20 Stražar javi: "Glasnik je stigao k njima, ali se više ne vraća. Vožnja je kao vožnja Jehua, unuka Nimšijeva; jer vozi ovamo kao pomaman." 21 I zapovjedi Joram, da upregnu. I upregoše u kola njegova, i Joram, kralj Izraelov, i Ahazija, kralj Judin, izvezoše se van, svaki na svojim kolima. Oni se odvezoše u susret Jehui i sastadoše se s njim na njivi Jezreelca Nabota. 22 I kad Joram ugleda Jehua, upita ga: "Dolaziš li u mirnoj namjeri, Jehu?" On odgovori: "Kako da dolazim u mirnoj namjeni, kad još uvijek traju idolopoklonstva matere tvoje Jezebele i mnoga čaranja njezina!" 23 Tada okrenu Joram i pobježe. Ahazija doviknu: "Izdaja, Ahazija!" 24 Ali Jehu nategnu luk i ustrijeli Jorama među pleća, tako da mu strijela prođe kroz srce, te pade u kolima svojim. 25 Tada zapovjedi Jehu svojemu zapovjedniku Bidkaru: "Uzmi i baci ga na njivu Jezreelca Nabota! Spomeni se, kako smo nas dvojica jahali za njegovim ocem Ahabom, a Gospod izreče proti njemu ovo: 26 Zaista, kako sam jučer vidio krv Nabotovu i krv sinova njegovih, kaže Gospod, tako ću ti sigurno platiti na ovoj njivi, kaže Gospod Uzmi i baci ga sad na tu njivu, kao što je unaprijed rekao Gospod!" 27 Kad to vidje Ahazija, kralj Judin, pobježe prema Bet Haganu. Ali ga potjera Jehu i povika: "Ubijte i njega!" Raniše ga u kolima na brdu Guru kod Ibleama. Ali umače u Megido. Tamo umrije. 28 Sluge njegove odvezoše ga u kolima u Jerusalem i pokopaše ga kod otaca njegovih u grobnici njegovoj u gradu Davidovu. 29 U jedanaestoj godini kraljevanja Jorama, sina Ahabova, bio je Ahazija postao kralj nad Judom. 30 Jehu je bio međutim došao u Jezreel. Kad je to čula Jezebela, namaza sebi oči, nakiti glavu svoju, i gledala je van s prozora. 31 Kad je Jehu ulazio na vrata, povika ona: "Je li dobro prošao Zimri, ubojica gospodara svojega?" 32 Jehu pogleda na prozor i upita: "Tko je s menom, tko." Tada pogledaše u njega dva ili tri dvoranina. 33 Njima on doviknu: "Bacite je dolje!" I baciše je. Krv njezina poprska zid i konje, i ovi je izgaziše. 34 Kad je on onda bio unišao i jeo i pio, zapovjedi: "Vidite onu prokletnicu i pokopajte je; Jer je kći kraljeva!" 35 Kad su otišli da je pokopaju, nađoše od nje samo još lubanju, noge i ruke. 36 Dođoše natrag i javiše mu. On reče: "Tako glasi riječ Gospodnja, koju je rekao preko svojega sluge Ilije, Tišbićanina: "U polju jezreelskom prožderat će psi meso Jezebelino. 37 Truplo Jezebelino bit će kao gnoj u polju jezreelskom, tako da se više ne može reći: "To je Jezebela!"